


Too tired to think clearly

by Poetryobsessedgay



Series: The changing sides series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Love, M/M, Post-War, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, great hall reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetryobsessedgay/pseuds/Poetryobsessedgay
Summary: Harry has a secret, which he reveals because he is done with the antics of ginny weasley and just wants to eat in peace, Damn it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The changing sides series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867828
Comments: 11
Kudos: 601





	Too tired to think clearly

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the bad summary lmao. I actually thought of this fic when I read way to many relationship reveals and secret marriage reveals. I wanted to write it for a long time, but I've never written a fic before but for everything there's a first time! I hope Y'all like it

When the war had ended thing changed. Hogwarts was in pain and in need of reparation, and the student and teachers helped to build it back up. It had taken a lot of time, but after a summer of hard work school could start again. For those of the 7th year, who wished to return, there was a special wing. Ever person had their own room, with a desk inside. It was a small gesture but it showed the returning 8th years that they were appreciated and trusted. Not many had returned. Hermione, Ron and Harry had. Harry and Ron had both decided that after fighting a war at such a young age that being an Auror wasn’t for them and decided to go back to school to find their new interests. Hermione had obviously decided to also go back, being a nerd and all. Ginny had also returned as a 7th year, still trying to get back together with Harry after their kiss in 6th year.

Not only the golden trio had returned, also war hero’s Seamus, Dean and Neville had returned. From Hufflepuff most notably Hannah had returned, she and Neville were in a committed relationship which helped lift both their moods in the dark nights. After all the war had stopped, but the nightmares had only started. The Slytherins were also present, Draco Malfoy had returned. Through the summer of 6th year, he had gotten the dark mark. After Harry found Draco sobbing in the bathrooms, Harry had been able to turn Draco to the good side. In the end he and his mother had been a vital spy for the order and after the war they were able to avoid a trial for their efforts. Lucius Malfoy had not been so lucky, now serving a life sentence in Azkaban.

Ron and Hermione had reluctantly accepted the arrival of Draco in their team. They were not happy to play nice with their bully of 6 years but for the greater good they managed. They did their best to avoid being alone in a room with him. Harry and Draco had been in a relationship not long after the fate full night in the bathroom. Both realising their affection and attraction to the other man. Knowing that nothing good would come of a reveal of their relationship they kept it hidden. No one knew nor suspected a thing. 

As always the pair had slept together in Harry’s room. It had taken a lot of time before they were able to relax together. In the remaining 6th year, they had been sneaking off to the room of requirement for secret make-out sessions and sweet dates, very rarely being able to sleep in the same bad. They had to be back before anyone knew they were gone. Now that they had their own rooms, the two had started sleeping in the same bed. Most of the time not sleeping, because being in a bed with someone will not stop the nightmares. Today was no different, both boys waking up drenched in sweat, plagued by the memories of the war. 

The boys comforted each other, before parting. Draco went back to his room under the cloak of invisibility and Harry went down to the 8th year common room to wait for his two best friends. Together the trio went down to the great hall where they had breakfast. Harry was still to tired to function, still plagued by his nightmare. Together they sat down at the Gryffindor table. Not soon after Ginny sat down next to Harry, staring at him intently.

“Good morning, darling,” she said sweetly, “How are you feeling?”  
“Ginny, don’t call me that, I told you we aren’t together anymore.” Harry answered dejected. He was done with the womans antics, he had made it perfectly clear that he wasn’t interested in her.  
“But Harry, I know you love me! We are meant to be together!” she pushed, laying her hand down on his shoulder.  
“We are not!" He shrugged of her hand, "stop acting like we are! I am not interested you, I have never been, not really!”  
“Oi, don’t talk to my sister like that! You can at least be a bit nicer than that Harry.” Ron intervened.

Harry elected to ignore is best friend. They have had this conversation a million times now. Can he just eat in peace. He looked up from his plate and locked eyes with the blond man on the other side of the hall.  
Once again Ginny decided to push the subject, “Harry,” she continued, “you have to stop saying you never liked me! We have chemistry and we are meant to be together everyone knows that! Ask Ron!”  
“She is right mate, you two were a great couple and we both know you fancied her!” Ron said.

“Fuck, you’re right,” Harry said, after seeing Ginny’s face light up he added, “I did like you Ginny, but that time has passed! I don’t like you anymore and I never again will in a romantic way! Just drop it, we are not getting back together!” Ginny opened her mouth to say something but Harry continued, “besides I’m in a relationship with someone.” Finishing that sentence he looked up at the Slytherin table to see it vacant of the person he was looking at. 

“What is that I hear Potter, is anyone crazy enough to be in a relationship with you,” Draco said, walking up to the group of Gryffindor’s. 

“Sod off, Malfoy, this isn’t your concerned.” Ron said.  
“Well, technically there is someone crazy enough to marry me.” Harry said at the same time. 

This time it was Hermione that had reacted, staying silent until now. “Harry, you’re married?” she said, loud enough for the complete great hall to hear. Everyone went silent, a fork could fall and everyone would hear. “When? why? What were you thinking?”

“We got married just after 6th year, we realised that we might both die through this war so we decided that we should get married. We eloped because we love each other, Hermione, that is all you need to know.” Harry said. Now that the cat was out of the bag he pulled the ring from the hidden pocket in his trousers, slipping it on his finger. Besides him the Draco did the same, only much more subtle making sure no one could see yet. 

Ginny and Ron gaped at Harry, who stood up to walk away. Before walking out of the great hall, he looked at his husband. Draco gave a tiny nod, and Harry surged forward and kissed his husband, happy to be able to reveal his love for the man. 

The great hall broke out in a hysteria, people screaming, some people fainting. A few people exchanging money. Without waiting for a reaction the pair walked out of the great hall hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall liked it! Don' hesitate to comment or give me some tips! You can find me on Tumblr as well! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/poetryobsessedgay


End file.
